voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Teorus
Teorus is a selectable character in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Teorus is one of the members of The Department of Wishes. He gets along well with Icthys from The Department of Punishments. His mark of sin is at the end of his spine. He has the power to freeze time. Teorus believes that love is "gaining" love from others and "returning" love to others. The reason behind this reasoning stems from Teorus's childhood, in which his father was a womanizer who would bring home a different goddess each night and his mother presumably abandoned him because his father never ceased his ways, and this resulted in Teorus being alone for the majority of his upbringing. Teorus even stated that he was kicked out of his house at a young age by his father, replaced by goddess. Therefore, he has an extremely twisted view on love. Teorus tries to get as much "love" from his admirers in an attempt to fill the gaping hole in his heart where his childhood love from his father should have been. In his main route, however, Teorus' perception of love changes when you tell him that love isn't about how much love can be given, but how much love can be given. Appearance Teorus Forms.jpg|Teorus' Work Attire (Left) and True Form (Right). Teorus has golden blond hair that reaches his neck and golden eyes. His eyes turn blue when his powers are brimming. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Teorus wears the typical God uniform which consists of a white suit with gold lining, a white cravat, and a white armband to show that he is a God of Wishes. *'Human Attire: ' Teorus wears a pink collared dress-shirt underneath a light yellow/beige sweater. *'True Form: '''Teorus' true god form consists of numerous, long gold necklaces; a deep cut white tunic with his shoulders bare; a pink, jeweled belt; and a circlet with a pink jewel and horns on both sides of his head. Personality Teorus is very flirtatious and loves being the center of attention of women both to humans and goddesses. Although he wants to return to the heavens as soon as possible, he finds Earth and the humans lifestyle interesting. He is quite childish and innocent, especially to Earthly terms and a normal love and feelings between two people. He loves his job at the Department of Wishes and unlike Leon, who only grants important wishes from the reflecting pool, Teorus grants small wishes and does it from outside so that he can see the humans' happy faces. He does however tend to play favorites for he'll grant the majority of his wishes to pretty girls and almost none to young boys. He gives the Gods nicknames and often calls them that like 'Ikky' for Ichthys, 'Leo' for Leon, 'Hue' for Huedhaut, and 'Scorpy' for Scorpio. He also calls you "Goldie" affectionately but in his route, he'll call you by your name. Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming soon... CGs Main Story Teorus main story 1.jpg Teorus main story 2.jpg Teorus main story 3.jpg Teorus blessed ending.jpg|Blessed Ending Teorus forbidden ending.jpg|Forbidden Ending Epilogue Teorus epilogue 1.jpg Sequel Teorus sequel 1.JPG Teorus sequel 2.JPG Teorus sequel 3.JPG Teorus sequel 4.JPG Sequel Epilogue Teorus sequel epilogue 1.JPG Trivia *His favorite food is milk or anything milk-related. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Teorus Category:God